


The Queenkiller and the Empress of Pearls

by itstimetogetfucky



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, i've never written somethingquite so spicy lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimetogetfucky/pseuds/itstimetogetfucky
Summary: Inspired a bit by "wall to wall diety romance" and a post on the kinkmeme calling for pearl bondage





	The Queenkiller and the Empress of Pearls

****

The first night in Samol’s mansion had an odd sort of mood in the air. The news of what had happened to Alyosha had dampened the desire for socializing and so, after Samol had finished the story for the night, everyone had quickly retired to their respective bedrooms. 

Hella, in the room she had staked out for herself, was going through her typical night time routine of carefully checking over her armor and sword and polishing them to a dull shine. It had been a long day and the visceral fear she had experienced earlier that afternoon that sent her running across the city looking for Hadrian had drained her to her core. After her sword and armor had been tended to, Hella moved to getting herself ready for bed – patching up a small wound or two, braiding her hair, and changing out of the quilted armor underclothes into a soft nightgown with Ordennan embroidery on the hem. With that, the fighter collapsed into bed.

Hella was used to being able to fall asleep anywhere, a skill she had developed in the years of fighting that had required her to make camp in all sorts of situations, but this night sleep is a much more elusive quarry. When she finally slips into sleep, it’s restless.

She’s in the throne room, again. And Adelaide is there on the throne, again. The queen’s haughty laugh rang through her head most days and the visions of the throne room would often accompany them, but something here feels different. The dream scape version of the throne room and of Adelaide, beautiful Adelaide, feel more material.. More tangible.. More real. It’s this train of thought that fills Hella’s head to the point of missing the first words out of Adelaide’s mouth. She blinked, mouth slightly agape, self conscious of her roughness in the smooth and shining light of the Empress of Pearls.

Adelaide rose from the mother-of-pearl inlaid throne and descended from the dais to met Hella where she stood, dumbfounded. The sheer chiffon train of her gown billowed in the air behind her and settled to stillness with the grace and beauty of wings. Though the fighter towered over the petite frame of the queen, the domineering expression on Adelaide’s face was enough to make Hella slouch more and pull in. 

“Queenkiller…” Adelaide whispered with a pointed edge in her voice. She reached up, with agonizingly slow deliberation, to gently stroke Hella’s scarred cheek. “We are in need of your service”.

Hella, suddenly filled with the gangly awkwardness she had long outgrown, stumbled forward into a deep kneeling position. “Whatever you require, my liege”. Adelaide’s laugh rang out, high and clear like a bell in the echoing halls of the throne room. She bent at the waist, reaching out her hand to run along Hella’s jaw, before finally resting it under the fighter’s chin. Then, shifting her weight, she moved to a standing position, pulling Hella up with her and leading her to the bed that had materialized into existence.

“Down” the queen said with a bit of a smirk as she pushed on Hella’s shoulder helping her lower to the height of the bed. Hella sat on the edge of the bed, anticipation shuttering up and down her spine, as she watched Adelaide Triste intently. Adelaide leaned forward and sucked at Hella’s neck with a combination of tenderness and ferocity that was sure to leave a bruise. Hella moaned softly and adjusted herself to allow Adelaide to continue but just as she did so the Empress of Pearls pulled away with a peck on her check. “Undress yourself”.

Hella did so, obediently pulling the nightgown over her head and leaving herself exposed and vulnerable. Adelaide stepped back and appraised the fighter for a second before pulling her in closer and putting her hands to work undoing the many buttons that ran up the front of her gown. Once Hella had got through all of them, her hands nimble from years of tying knots, Adelaide stepped out of the gown and stood there with the moonlight reflecting off of her large, glinting eyes and mane of curly back hair. She once again moved forward, leading Hella back to the bed where delicate constraints of pearls were tied to the corners of the bed. She looped them delicately around Hella’s wrists and ankles as she adjusted her into a spread eagle position. Then, stepping back, she admired her handiwork with the slightest of smirks. 

From there, she moved up to kneel between Hella’s spread legs and started to swirl her tongue around Hella’s clit with a steady rhythm and determination. The fighter gasped with the sensation and eagerly bucked her hips forward against Adelaide’s mouth. That made the Empress of Pearls pull back with a scornful look. “Stay still” she admonished with a whisper and placed a hand on the muscular stomach of the fighter. She didn’t return to the same movement but instead began to slide a finger into Hella, finding little resistance there. Her other hand began to creep up first to Hella’s breast, where it teased and played across the nipple. Hella was breathing heavily with pleasure, chest rising and falling and body quivering as she tried to obey the order from the queen. Adelaide shifted her weight and position with this, following that teasing hand upwards as her right hand stayed between Hella’s legs, fucking her. 

The left hand found purchase on Hella’s neck and gave an experimental squeeze. And then it began to constrict a little tighter, cutting off more airflow. Hella’s vision swam, both from the sensation of Adelaide’s skilled fingers and the choking. After a bit, Adelaide pulled her hand away from the tender skin of the fighter’s neck and the beginnings of a purple bruise showed where her hand had been. She teased Hella a little more, backing off just as Hella was about to tip over the edge in ecstasy. Until finally, she relented the teasing and pushed the fighter into orgasm. Hella’s moans escalated and her back arched and her limbs pulled against the pearl rope constraints. 

As she came, Hella was filled with a bright and divine sort of light and the final throes of that delight as she threw her hips against Adelaide’s hand to fuck herself with determination caused the strings holding the pearl ropes together to snap and send hundreds of tiny pearls pattering across the floor.

It was that sound, the tiny concussive sounds of the pearls spilling everywhere, that stuck with Hella as she jolted awake, cheeks hot with flush. She slipped out of bed to get a small glass of water and as she did she heard the haughty laugh of Adelaide echoing in her ears. Sleep remains evasive for the rest of the night for Hella Veral.


End file.
